


Only the best

by equineaurora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Basically Alec's bedroom in 3x12 bothered me because it was too nice. Not how I pictured a Shadowhunter like Alec's room. So I came up with a reason for why it looked like that.





	Only the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile. This is basically a pointless drabble that was just to flex my writing muscles again. But I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I don't have a beta.
> 
> This is set sometime before 3x10.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec looks up from his paperwork at the knock on his door, “come in,” he calls before signing another mission report. 

The door opens and Alec looks up again at the smell of sandalwood. “Magnus, what are you doing here?” he asks, smiling at his boyfriend. 

“I thought you might be hungry,” Magnus answers, holding up a plastic bag. “So I got us some take out from your favorite place in Tokyo. And since it doesn't appear like you were planning on coming over tonight, I brought it to you.” he conjures a table and two chairs and sets the food down. 

Alec smiles at him before standing and walking over to Magnus, taking his hand he pulls him into a kiss. “that is really sweet, thank you. I am sorry my work is keeping me from you. “

Magnus returns the kiss before pulling out a chair for Alec, “I understand, things are crazy right now. I just finished with clients not too long ago. Now sit, let's eat.” 

After the meal Alec glances between the pile of paperwork on his desk and Magnus. After a clear internal debate he stands and holds out his hand to Magnus, “come on.”

“Where we going Shadowhunter?” Magnus asks, taking the offered hand. 

“My room, I can't guarantee privacy because of my siblings but they, well Izzy at least, is less likely to just walk into my bedroom. They tend to treat this office like it is theirs as well.” 

Magnus just grins, “oh I can take care of noisy siblings barging in,” he says before going with Alec to the living quarters of the Institute. “Oh what would your ancestors say bringing a Warlock into the living quarters?” he just has to ask, smirking as he does so. 

“I don't care,” comes the reply, “as my boyfriend you are allowed wherever I am.” 

Magnus just grins wider at that, so far gone for this boy. However his grins drops into a frown as soon as he sees Alec's room. “Is this a bedroom or a jail cell?” he can't stop himself from asking as he looks around the room at the single twin bed with dark blue sheets and a single pillow on a plain wooden frame. He notices the desk, dresser, night stand, and chair are all made out of the same plain wood and the only personal touch in the room seems to be two photo frames on the desk of Alec's siblings and, he is happy to notice, him and Alec in Tokyo. 

Alec just shrugs, it had everything he needed, “this is a pretty standard Shadowhunter room. I saw no reason to personalize it, I don't spend a lot of time awake in here,” he points out. 

“Oh no, no, no, Alexander, this just won't do. I can not allow you to sleep in here with it like this. That mattress looks like it's rock hard,” Magnus proclaims, looking personally offended by the room. 

Alec just shrugs again, “you can change it if you want. Just nothing too extreme, and the furniture that is currently in here has to stay in the Institute.” 

Magnus grins like a kid in a candy shop and makes Alec step outside while he works. When Alec is allowed back in he just stops and stares at the changes. He now has a double bed with two white pillows with a blue border and a large padded black headboard. His window now has fancy black drapes and there is a plant sitting next to the bed. He notices not much else was changed and he appreciates it. 

“Thank you, I appreciate the changes being minimal and still to my taste,” he says, taking a seat on the bed and his eyes widen as he falls back to lay across it. “it’s as comfortable as yours!” he proclaims. 

“Of course, can't have my man sleeping on a rock when not with me,” Magnus says, joining Alec on the bed, more than happy to help him break it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
